harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Evanna Lynch
Evanna Meghan Naomi Lynch is an Irish actress. She played Luna Lovegood in the film and game versions of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, and it has been confirmed that she will be returning as Luna in the film version of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."Interview" retrieved from The Belfast Telegraph She is also a big fan of the Harry Potter series. Biography Lynch was born on August 16, 1991, to Donal and Marguerite Lynch. She has two elder sisters, Máiréad and Emily, and a younger brother, Patrick. She lives in Termonfeckin, County Louth, Ireland, with her family and cats. She often wrote to Harry Potter author J.K. Rowling, and once got a reply. In 2003, at the age of eleven, Evanna had been admitted to the hospital and feared that she would miss the release of the fifth Harry Potter book; however, the hospital released her for the morning of the release and it was arranged for her to receive a copy of the book signed by J.K. Rowling herself. She attended Cartown National School, and later, an all girls' Catholic school, called Our Lady's College, Greenhills, located in Drogheda, Ireland. As of September 2006, she was in Third Year at the school. She also attended the Centre for the Talented Youth of Ireland, where she completed a three-week 'Speculative Fiction' course."news article" retrieved from Indepent.ie In 2008, she returned to CTYI for her last year, attending a Drama course for three weeks. Evanna learned on January 23, 2006 that she had won the role of Luna beating 15,000 girls all over United Kingdom and Ireland, though it would be publicly announced on February 2. Her father had flown her to London for the open audition, though her mother had doubts that she would be successful in winning the role"Behind the Scenes Interview" retrieved from YouTube. Evanna had her naturally dark blonde hair, bleached light blonde for the role of Luna. Also the filmmakers once called her to tell her not to shave her eyebrows; which Evanna said, she does not do anyway. During the early stages of the fifth film's production, the young actress finally met Rowling at the Leavesden Studios lot. After a long chat, Rowling had one thing to say about Lynch portraying Luna: "perfect". Evanna has said that, while she may pursue her acting career in the future, she would like to someday be a director."Harry Latino Interview" retrieved from Snitch Seeker Behind the scenes *Evanna named her cats after Harry Potter characters: she has a cat named Luna and one named Dumbledore. She also had another cat named Crookshanks, now deceased. *She is a frequent visitor to the Harry Potter fan site MuggleNet, and she once called in to the popular Harry Potter podcast, PotterCast. *She is a vegetarian and animal lover. *Evanna likes making beaded jewelry. She made the radish earrings that her character wears in Order of the Phoenix herself."news article" retrieved from The Leaky Cauldron *She attended both the London and Irish premiers of Order of the Phoenix. *Evanna is good friends with fellow cast members Katie Leung, Bonnie Wright, and Emma Watson. "Magazine scan" retrieved from Evanna Lynch online *Lynch beat more than 15,000 other girls to win the role of Luna Lovegood in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *She was given a hare and moon pendant by J.K. Rowling. *At the James Joyce Awards in Dublin when asked "do you think about the film when you write?" Rowling answered "no", but that "the only actor or actress who has ever, ever intruded while writing was Evanna Lynch, who is absolutely perfect as Luna. And I must admit I have heard her voice in my head when I wrote the book. I love Evanna she’s fantastic. She was perfectly cast, she was… she won’t mind me saying this, she is completely cool with this, she is Luna! She is very Luna-esque, in personality, and is just spot on for me.""article" retrieved from Luna Fans *Before clinching the role, Evanna wrote to J.K. Rowling telling her that she wanted to be Luna but she came from a sleepy place called Termonfeckin where nothing ever happened. Rowling wrote back encouraging her and told her not to be too disheartened that she herself came from a very sleepy place. "article" retrieved from Luna Fans "Magazine scan" retrieved from Luna Fans *Her favorite book is Stargirl, by Jerry Spinelli. Notes and references External links * *Ev Online (fansite) *Evanna Lynch(Fansite) *Evanna Lynch Online(fansite) *Luna Fans(fansite) *Evanna Lynch Net(fansite) *Evanna Lynch Org(fansite) *Evanna Lynch Com(fansite) ru:Эванна Линч Lynch, Evanna